Innocent
by Sueona
Summary: During the handcuffs, Raito has a secret. What will L do when he finds out the secret?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst, OOC.

Pairings: L/Raito.

Summary: During the handcuffs, Raito has a secret. What will L do when he finds out the secret?

Notes: Hello readers. This is a new fic, but I am not sure about it. I know Raito is OOC, but I wanted to try to show him like a teenager. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think. Please tell me if I should continue this or not.

The lead detective on the Kira Case span in his chair, which made the chain jiggle when it moved. He didn't care if he was annoying the teenager. He was more confused then ever. The task force was going over everything, trying to find clues on Kira. He didn't feel like working at the moment. He was thinking over what happen. _I am sure he was Kira when he was confined. Why would he change though? Did the power to kill leave him at that moment or is he playing an act? Yes, Raito Yagami is a very good actor, but could he act that well? _He glanced over at the teenager to see Raito staring at the computer. He rolled his chair over to see what the other was doing. Blinking his eyes, he whispered, "Yagami-kun is playing games when he is supposed to work."

"Oh leave me alone about it. I have been in a cell all that time. I need to relax some." Raito muttered back as he played his game. It was his little secret. He loved playing games on the computer.

"Is Yagami-kun doing this to delay the investigating?" L asked interested in what the other was doing. The teenager turned his head and glared at him, but didn't reply. He saw something else and quickly pulled it up. He spoke, "Porn too?"

"Shh, my father will kill me if he finds out." Raito whispered as he glanced back to make sure no one was paying attention. He sighed in relief as he saw everyone working.

"I do not know what you are worried about. Yagami-san has already seen you looking at magazines with half naked women." L explained, and then said. "Oh, I see. Why is Yagami-kun looking at gay porn?"

"Shhh. Damnit. Do you want me to be caught?" Raito whispered in a heated voice as he closed down the porn site. He turned to look behind him again to make sure no one saw anything or heard anything. Thank goodness his father was fixed into his work.

Once again, L asked in a whispering voice, "Why is Yagami-kun looking at gay porn?" He was interested. This was not the same man who volunteered to himself to a cell. _Is he playing me? Is he acting different to throw me off track? _

Sighing, Raito mumbled, "It would be easy to guess why I would be looking at it." When L gave him a look of confusion, he mouthed out, "I'm gay."

"WHAT!" L yelled, which gained everyone turning to look at them.

Blushing, the teenager growled lowly, "Didn't I tell you to keep it quiet? Now look what you have done. Everyone is staring at us." He didn't like people knowing about his personal life. Well, his mother and sister knew. His sister figured it out and he told his mother when she was trying to set him up with a girl. Of course, his mother and sister did question about Misa. He never did give them an answer. Maybe he told them that it was a cover to keep it a secret from his father. He has heard his father talk about homosexuals and he didn't think his father would accept him if he came out of the closet.

Yagami asked staring between his son and their leader, "Is everything all right over there?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Raito covered up what was spoken, "It would seem Ryuuzaki was surprised that I love computer games."

"You should be working to clear your name Raito, not playing games." Yagami scolded.

"Oh chief, leave him alone. He has been through a lot lately. He needs some relaxation." Matsuda spoke on behalf of Raito.

L stared at the pink faced teenager and wondered what to say when they were alone. Was it wise to have them in the same room? _Come on, L. Get a hold of yourself. He didn't say he liked you that way. Also if he does come onto me, I can restrain him. _When everyone went back to work, he leaned over Raito's shoulder and whispered, "How long?"

"Hmmm, I guess I knew about a couple years ago." Raito answered as he tried to busy himself with work. He didn't want his father coming over and asking a million questions. Also, he was trying to ignore how close L was. He didn't want the other man to know his darkest secret; that he liked said man that way. He didn't know how he was going to act when they had to shower, sleep, and go to the bathroom together. He felt his cheeks redden some more as he felt L's breath against his ear. He muttered, "Give me some space."

Backing up some, L shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "We will discuss this later alone." Raito turned his head to stare at him in shock. Yes, he wanted to know more. _Is that what Yagami-kun hiding all this time? No, that can't be it. He would have had some of the porn in his bedroom and not realize he was being watched and pulled it out. His secret would have been revealed. If that is true, then he knew the cameras were there. How did he know?_ There were more questions that held no answer. He hated guessing himself.

Raito sighed in relief when L moved back to his spot. It was hard to focus on work when the man of his dreams was sitting so close. He was positive that L would never return his feelings. One reason was because he was a suspect and the detective could not drop his accusations. Second reason was because L showed no interest at all. The teenager sighed sadly. He couldn't stop thinking about the older male. He never felt this way before. Yes, he had a couple of boyfriends in the past but they never made his heart race when they were close to him. Right now, he hated feeling for the social challenged man.

The detective turned his head when Raito sighed. It sounded so sad. He wondered what was wrong with the other man. He glanced behind him to see everyone working. He hated it when he was wrong and losing. Yes, he was losing to Kira. He didn't know how it happened, but Raito was no longer Kira. _Was he chosen to be Kira without his will to choose? Did he plan this? Was I wrong all this time? No, I can't be wrong. He had to be Kira. There was no one else. _He stared at Raito, trying to read the other's mind, trying to guess what the other plans to do.

Raito felt eyes on him and knew the detective was watching him, waiting for him to slip up. _Too bad, it isn't what you want. If I do slip up, it would be for a whole different reason. Why do you haunt me like this? Why do you torment me? Why did I have to feel something for you of all people? _He turned his head and stared straight into grayish blue eyes. When did he feel something for the other man? He remembered talking to him at the college. It was then that he felt his heart race. Yes, it was L's way to trick him and get him to confess to something he didn't do. _Can't you see what you are doing to me? _He turned around and started to look at the computer, dreading later on.

Hours went by like nothing and L was bored out of his mind. He sighed, "Everyone head home." He wanted to ask Raito questions. From the corner of his eye, he saw Raito tense when he spoke those words. He figured the other didn't want to be asked questions. Too bad for the teenager, he was going to ask. He was curious about it. He never took the guess that Raito was homosexual.

When his father left, Raito turned around in his chair and glared at the detective. He knew what the other did and why he did it. _I hope he doesn't ask too many personal questions. I am not sure if I can fool him about liking him. Once again, I have to ask myself why do I like him. _He sighed and spoke, "Better ask what you want to know now."

"Did you have relationships in the past?"

"Two past boyfriends."

"How long did they last?"

"The first one lasted a few months until he figured it was a phase. The second one lasted for a year. He was really sweet."

"Why stop seeing him?"

"We were together because we didn't want to be alone. We got along. It suited us."

L stared at the teenager. He was sure Raito was answering these questions to hide something. He tilted his head and studied the other man. He was curious about everything. He asked, "Did you have sex with them?" He got interested when he saw Raito's face turn a light shade of pink. It was cute. _I did not think him to be cute. He is my suspect, but I can't deny we have things in common. No, don't think like that. I can't let my emotions in the way. Wait, what emotions? Well I guess he is a friend and I do find him attractive. What am I thinking? I need to stop this. _

Raito lowered his face, trying to hide his blush. He didn't think L would ask that. He knew the other would ask questions but he didn't think the older man would ask a personal question like that. He stuttered, "N… o. I didn't have sex with them."

"Why not?" L asked, amused to see Raito's face turned a brighter pink color.

"You are enjoying this." Raito snapped, trying to avoid the question all together.

"Do not avoid the question. Why not?" L repeated his question. He leaned forward and lifted Raito's head up to meet his eyes. What was he doing? He shouldn't be touching Raito at all.

Trying to keep his eyes from meeting L's, Raito confessed shyly, "I didn't want to because I didn't feel they were the one." He felt his face heat up more as his heart raced. _Oh god, he is touching me. Doesn't he see it? Hasn't he figured it out yet? If he keeps close to me, I might let it slip that I like him. No, I can't tell him. He will be disturbed and not talk to me again. At least we are friends in a twisted way. Well, I hope he considers me a friend. Oh, god, I sound like my sister when she notices someone she likes. When did I become like this? He needs to move his hand before I do something we both regret. _

L pulled his hand away and sighed. He felt so nice touching the other man but he couldn't let his emotions in the way. Then again, he wasn't sure what he felt. He did find it enjoyable with Raito around. He hated to admit it but he did care for the younger man. He stood up and muttered, "Yagami-kun needs to eat since he did not have any food during lunch. Also I am sure it he will enjoy a nice shower."

"Hmmm, Ryuuzaki, how are we… well shower with the chain on?" Raito stuttered out, trying not to blush even more. He stood up when L pulled the chain. The other man didn't answer him, just kept walking toward the stairs. When they got to their floor, he saw plates of food sitting there. He gulped since the food made his stomach turn. He didn't want to say anything. He hasn't been up to eating. _Well, at least I have the signs to be in love with someone who doesn't return the feelings. _

L jumped onto his chair and watched closely as Raito sat down slowly. He started to eat his cake and saw that Raito was picking at his food. Tilting his head, he asked concerned, "Is the food not to Yagami-kun's liking?"

The teenager sighed, "It is fine. I'm just not too hungry." He didn't want to tell the other what was really bothering him. He hated the fact he was feeling like this.

"Yagami-kun is losing weight because he is not eating right. I do not want Yagami-san to yell about me not taking care of his son." L spoke as he stared at Raito. What was bothering the other? It seemed like Raito was more depressed.

Raito sighed sadly. _Of course, that would be the only reason he cares about me. My father would tare him a new one if I were to get sick. He doesn't care about me except being a suspect. _He looked up and smiled sadly as he spoke, "I'm sure it is just the stress. I'll make sure I eat good tomorrow. I really can't eat right now."

"I know this is hard for Yagami-kun but the truth will come out soon." L said as he finished his cake. He stood up as Raito stood up. He walked to the back, where the bathroom was. He felt the chain tug as Raito lack behind him. He knew this was going to be difficult for both of them. Never in his life did he have to share every moment with someone else.

The teenager sighed in distress. He couldn't believe he would be showering with the man he held feelings for. He walked into the bathroom after L pulled him inside. _How am I going to handle this? I will see him naked. Oh god. I need to act normal, but my raging body might have different plans. I can't think like that. I can do this. I can. I can. _

Releasing Raito's wrist from the cuff, L stared waiting for the other man to remove his shirt. He sighed when it didn't look like the teenager was going to do it. He spoke, "Yagami-kun, it is not difficult to take off his shirt."

Raito snapped out of his thoughts and quickly removed his shirt. He felt the cuff back on his wrist. He stared at it like a curse. As he looked up, he saw L still dressed. He asked, "Aren't you going to take a shower too?"

"I will take one after Yagami-kun does." L explained. He turned his head to give some privacy to the teenager. It was the best he could do while they were cuff together.

Raito thank whatever god there was. He wasn't sure if he could keep his hands to himself if L were to shower with him. _I can't do that. He would hate me if I tried anything. Damn my teenager body. _He quickly pulled his pants and boxers off. Looking over to make sure L wasn't looking, he sighed in relief. He didn't want L to know what his body demanded. He turned on the cold water and jumped in, yelping as the cold water hit his body.

L remarked outside the cubical, "It was not wise to put straight cold water on." He wondered what was going on with the other man now. _He is acting so different. Could it be possible that he was chosen and when he was caught the power left him without memories? I know I was not wrong. He fit the profile perfectly. _

He turned the hot water on and sighed in relief as the warm water hit his body. He glanced down to see his need was still there. Usually he would take his hand to his manhood and gain release. Today was different. He was chained to another man who now knew he was gay. He didn't want the other to be disgusted with him. He leaned his head against the cold wall. Raito had no idea what to do now. His body demanded relief. He glanced out the curtain and mumbled, "Can I have some privacy?"

"This is all I can give Yagami-kun." L replied, almost not hearing the younger man. He wondered why the other man wanted to be alone. Did it have to do with Kira? Was Raito tricking him?

The teenager sighed annoyed, but didn't say anything else. He washed his body, trying his hardest not to touch himself. He would just have to wait it out. After washing the soap off his body, he turned on the cold water again and stayed under it, letting the coldness wash over his body. He turned off the water, grabbing the towel quickly. As he tightened it around his waist, he growled, "Now your turn."

"Why is Yagami-kun upset with me? I have done nothing wrong." L replied as he striped his clothes off his body. He stepped into the shower, not letting the younger man to say a word. He didn't want to continue to look at Raito's body. _His body is distracting. Well, I do know for a fact I am attracted to him. That could be dangerous. Maybe it wasn't a good idea chaining us together, but no one else would be able to see the signs of Kira like I can. _

_Oh god, he hides all that under his clothes. He is hotter than I thought he was. Damn, I think I'm drooling. _Raito ignored his body once again. One look at the older male and he was hard again. He quickly dried off and put his pants on. He only hoped L would not notice. He couldn't afford losing a friend. He didn't have many. _Thinking about it, he is the only friend I have. I can't let my demands over rule my mind. I can't lose a friend like him. But once this case is over, he will leave and I won't ever see him again. I don't want that either, but how could I keep him here?_

L stepped out of the shower dripping wet and wrapped one towel around his waist. From beneath his bangs, he could see the teenager staring at him. _Is he attracted to me too? No. That can't be true. I know my short comings to appearance. _He dried his hair as he watched the other man fix his hair. He didn't understand why Raito would fix his hair before bed.

Raito was doing anything to keep his mind out of the gutter. He didn't want the older man to hate him. It was what he feared the most. He never really had anyone to talk to. He glanced back to see L staring at him. _He is trying to see if I do anything Kira like. Why did I have to fall for someone like him? I can't show anything. I have to act normal. Normal. Ha. Normal is looking at porn and finding relief since I don't have anyone for that. _

After they finished in the bathroom, L led Raito to the bedroom. As he jumped onto the bed, pulling his legs to his chest, he glanced to the teenager. He could see tension on Raito. What was the problem now? Why was this so difficult for the other man?

Raito dreaded this. He was going to share a bed with the man he had a crush on. He still couldn't believe that L didn't figure it out. Then again, this was L he was talking about. L didn't know things like that. He climbed onto the bed. _Damn, I'm so horny and sleeping next to L isn't helping me. I need to calm down. I need to think about something else. I should think about Misa. Yeah, Misa naked. Ewww, gross. Well I guess any man would think she is attractive. I don't though. Oh that is helping me. Good, maybe I can get some sleep. _

"What is Yagami-kun thinking about?" L asked. He saw Raito shiver and wondered what the other was thinking about. Raito's mind was a puzzle and it was great to try to figure it out. He never met anyone who could make him second guess himself.

"Sleep."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now shut up so I can get some rest." Raito muttered as his eyes were closed. He heard some music blasting and he groaned. It was his cell phone. He sat up and stared at the cell phone on the night stand right beside the bed. He didn't think L would let him have his cell phone back. He answered quickly on the sixth ring, "Hello."

"RAITO!"

Pulling the phone away from his ringing ears, Raito sighed. He dreaded this conversation. It has been a while since he talked to this person. No doubt he would worry about him. He pulled the phone back to his ear and answered, "You do not need to scream, Luke."

L turned his head and stared at Raito. _Who is Luke? I didn't know Raito had any friends except people who wanted to hang around the most attractive top student. So, who is Luke and what do they have together? Could it be Raito's boyfriend? He never said he was single. _

Raito listened for a moment and sighed, "No. I just have been very busy."

"You haven't been in school. I went there and they told me." Luke replied over the phone.

"I took a medical leave. And I am all right. I'm just helping out a friend." Raito answered before more questions could be asked. Before he could say another word, L took his phone. Trying to grab the phone back, he hissed, "Ryuuzaki, give me the damn phone back." He feared L would reveal him as a suspect on the Kira Case. Luke was the closest thing as a friend. Well he wasn't really a friend. Just someone he could talk to about his problems in finding a good man.

"What are you to Yagami-kun?" L asked.

"Who the hell is this?" Luke questioned back.

"I believe I asked a question first. It is rude to respond with a question." L replied calmly. He heard a few curse words coming from the teenager who was still trying to grab the phone back. He glared at the other. Didn't Raito understand he had to know all information?

"I'm his ex. You his boyfriend?" Luke asked coldly.

"No. We are friends. I was curious as who you are. Here is Yagami-kun." L explained as he handed the phone back to the teenager. _His ex. Must be his second boyfriend. So, they still talk. Well, he did say they got along. Why do I feel jealous about it? This is very disturbing. I need to keep my mind focus on the case not Raito. _

"Who the hell was that guy?" Luke asked in a raised voice.

"He is a friend. The friend I'm helping out." Raito answered, glad L didn't reveal anything. _Of course, he wouldn't reveal anything. He would have to explain who he really is and he would never take the risk. He wanted to know information. I hate when he does that. Does he really believe I am Kira and gaining help from someone else? Damn him. But still I feel for him. _

Luke asked, "Is he someone you like?"

"Shut up, Luke. You don't…"

"So that is a yes. Why haven't you tried to get with him?"

"I can't."

"No, you are afraid he will turn you away. Stop being a wuss and try."

Before he could argue, his phone hung up. He glared down at the phone. Luke hung up on him. Usually he did that. He turned his head to see those dark grayish blue eyes staring at him. _Should I take a risk? What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't speak to me again? Maybe Luke is right. Maybe I have to give it shot if I ever want to have someone by my side. _Stop thinking about the whole matter, Raito leaned forward and sealed L's lips with his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst, OOC, lime.

Pairings: L/Raito.

Summary: During the handcuffs, Raito has a secret. What will L do when he finds out the secret?

Notes: Wow, thank you all who have read the first chapter, reviewed, favorite, and alerted. I am happy to see that you all enjoyed the first chapter. So, I decided to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.

_He is kissing me! Why? Is this a trap? _L pushed the younger man back, giving him space. He stared into sad honey eyes. The teenager dropped his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. The detective wanted an answer, but he couldn't voice out his questions. _What was the meaning behind the kiss? Is he Kira and trying to deceive me? Damn, that kiss was hot though. No. I cannot think like that. I cannot let my body over win my mind. I have kept my demands in check all these years, I can do it again. _Glaring at the younger man, he growled, "What the hell was that about?"

"You really have to ask." Raito replied without lifting his head. He was rejected and it hurt. Now, L was upset with him. He didn't want that. _All I wanted was him to return my feelings. It would have been perfect. We would have made a perfect couple. I wouldn't have to down my intelligence. He would understand everything I say. Well, there is no hope now. Damn Luke for putting that idea in my head. Look where it has gotten me. L is mad. _

L lifted Raito's chin. He had to see those eyes. He had to figure out what the other was planning. Those eyes only read sadness. Why was Raito sad? He sighed, "I do not know what Yagami-kun was trying but I will not be fooled."

Anger soared through his body. _He thinks I did that because of Kira. I'm not KIRA! I'm not! How dare him? _The teenager stared and growled, "Leave Kira out of this. If you want to reject me, fine, but leave that murdering bastard of it. I AM NOT HIM!"

"It is hard to do that when Kira shares my room." L remarked calmly. Raito glared at him. He had to make the other stop from making a move on him. The only way to stop this conversation was to get the other upset with him. _I can't let my attractive toward him interfere with my judgment._

The teenager glared more but flopped onto the bed and turned his back to the detective. He couldn't say anything else because he was so angry. How could the older man still believe in that? He wasn't Kira. _The more reason why I want to catch Kira. Why couldn't L just understand my feelings? Once again, I have to ask myself why do I like him. He is cruel. The only reason why I am around is because I'm a suspect. If I wasn't, he wouldn't give a damn about me. _

L sighed in relief. It was one thing to be attracted to someone that was untouchable, but other thing to have said desire return that attraction. _Is he really attracted to me or is he trying to play me? With anyone else I would know the answer, but with Raito I can never tell. _He leaned his head against the headboard, thinking. He heard a small noise and he glanced over at Raito. He saw the teenager's shoulders shaking. _Is he crying? No. That can't be true. Raito would never shed tears. _He leaned over but Raito would move closer to the edge of the bed. He whispered, "Yagami-kun?"

"Leave me… me alone." Raito chocked out. He didn't want the other to know how upset he was. He could talk to Luke about everything but sadly L would over hear the conversation. _Just great. I'm chained to the man I have a crush on and he doesn't return those feelings. Now, I can't even talk to the one person who knows what I am going through because my crush is with me all day long. Why did it have to be me?_ He felt more tears roll down his face and he wiped them away, angry at the fact he was shedding tears for the cold man next to him.

L didn't know what to do. He never had someone cry in front of him. He didn't know how to act around people's emotions. He always shielded himself away from it. He remembered what Watari would do with some of the orphans. He laid his hand on Raito's back and rubbed softly. Feeling the other man tense by his touch, he spoke, "I am sorry for hurting Yagami-kun." He knew it was his fault. He just never thought Raito would feel something for him. He still didn't. Maybe Raito wanted someone to mess around with. After all, Raito was a teenager. That made a lot of sense except Raito told him that he never slept with his past boyfriends because they weren't the one.

"You don't even know why you are apologizing for." Raito remarked sadly. He pulled away from the comforting hand. He didn't want the other to touch him unless he meant it. He knew L was calculating every move he makes. It hurt badly. It felt like Kira was giving him a heart attack. He wiped his tears away again, trying hard not to sob loudly.

_What does he want from me? I cannot stop thinking about the case. That could be dangerous for everyone. I need to keep my head straight no matter what I feel. _L pulled away and sat on his side of the bed. He grabbed his lap top from the night stand and began to work on the case. There weren't clues yet, but he still had to go over it. He kept hearing some whining noises from the other person in his bed and his heart was clinching at the sound. _I never thought he would cry over something like this. I guess he has never been rejected. He must be upset about not getting his way. There is no way he would be attracted to me. _

_Why? Why? Why do I have to feel for some cold bastard? Why did I let my emotions over rule my logic? I should have kept my feelings locked away like I always do. No one would ever understand me. Not Luke. And sure the hell not L. I am alone like always. _Raito wiped his tears away, closing his eyes, feeling more tears run down his face. He decided to ignore the older man for now. Maybe he could figure a way to stop his heart from breaking.

Typing on the computer, L couldn't focus on the work. He knew he should but his mind kept drifting toward the younger man. He was trying to figure what the kiss really meant if it meant anything. Was the kiss real or was it sexual tension? He didn't know the answers and it was driving him mad. _What would it be like to be with Raito that way? Do I even feel for him? I know that I find him attractive, but everyone does. I hate to admit it but I do care for him. But do I care for him because he is a friend or is it more? This is driving me crazy. _He closed his eyes as he pulled his legs closer to his chest, sticking his thumb on his lower lip. He needed some rest. Maybe tomorrow he would figure everything out.

Raito turned over and stared at the man of his dreams. He knew he couldn't ignore the other man. It would be too hard. L was his first true friend even if L was lying about their friendship. _He had to be lying. He just wants to catch Kira. Of course, I do too. But he thinks I'm that mass-murderer. Why can't he see that he is wrong? Ha. That is funny. L would never admit he was wrong. He is childish. He always has to be right, but this time he is wrong. I am not Kira. _He swept his hand over L's for a moment and rolled back over. He needed sleep unlike the detective. He closed his eyes only to be haunted by his dreams.

_The room was dark and he felt a cold breeze swept across his body. He realized he was naked, bared to the world. He glanced around the room, trying to see, but it was too dark. He felt someone on top of him. He turned his head to look. In the dark, he could see the pale skin. He raised his hands, sliding them over the muscles. He felt hot. The coldness was not taking away the heat in his body. _

'_Raito.' _

_The way the name was said made blood rush down to his cock. He never heard someone speak so heatedly like that before. Well, at least for him. The teenager whispered, 'Say it again.' _

_The other man leaned over by his ear and whispered huskily, 'Raito, I want you.' _

_The teenager ran his hands up the other man's stomach to his chest, toying with the pink nipples. He needed more. He wanted more of the older man. He groaned as he rubbed his need against L's pale nude body, 'I want you too. I want you so badly.' He felt hands run across his nude body finding every sensitive spot. He moaned, 'L.' He didn't know why he called the older man by that name but he only saw the other as L. He squirmed under the detective. He wanted the other more than anything. He whined, 'L. Please.'_

'_Raito wants me.' _

'_Yes.'_

'_He wants me to make love to him.' _

'_Oh god, yes.' _

'_My Raito.' _

_The way L was talking was making him feel things he never felt. It was driving him into a fit of madness. He ran his hands over the older man's body, trying to make the other do more to him. Their bodies rubbed against each other as they both explored each other. He was sweating from the intense heat that was coming from both of them. The teenager whispered, 'L, please. L, oh god, please.' Two slick fingers probed his entrance and it was driving a heat in his body. _

'_I will give Raito everything he desires.'_

_The one thing he desired was the older man and now he was going to gain it. He moaned, 'L. L. L.' He wanted more and he wanted it badly. _

L glanced over when he felt the other man tossed and turned in the bed. _Is he having a nightmare? They can be horrible. Should I wake him up? _

"L. L. L." Raito moaned.

_He is calling for me. Why? _L leaned over the other, looking down at Raito's face. He saw sweat running down the other man's face and pinkness on his face. _What is he dreaming? Why is he calling out my name? _Honey eyes opened and stared up at him. He pulled back and mumbled, "Yagami-kun, are you all right? He was tossing in his sleep."

Raito felt his face heat up even more. He woke up before his dream was fulfilled. He closed his eyes, trying to will his need away. He lied, "It was a nightmare." _I can never tell him what I was dreaming about. He would never believe me. He would think I was trying to gain something from him. Well I am but not because I am Kira. I want him that it hurts. Will he ever see me for me? _

_He is lying to me. Why is he? What was he dreaming about? Could it be about Kira? _L sighed, "I hoped Yagami-kun would trust me as a friend to tell me things."

"Everything I say, you try to use against me to prove I am Kira, which I am not." Raito remarked back coldly. He wanted to forget about this nightmare he was living in. It would have been better if he never met L. Then he would never have to feel this way.

_Doesn't he see that I consider him as a friend? I guess I cannot blame him for thinking that. After all, I am trying to convict him as a mass-murderer. _L laid his hand over Raito's as he spoke, "Yagami-kun is my first friend. I know this must be hard on him but believe my words on that."

"Friends do not try to convict the other for murder." Raito snapped as he pulled his hand away. _Doesn't he know what he is doing to me? I want to kiss him. I want him to make love to me. These little touches are driving me mad because I know he doesn't return my feelings. Well, at least my desire went away. I really need to be away from this man, but that will not happen. _

L sighed and went back to his side of the bed. There was nothing he could say to turn down Raito's anger. He closed his eyes. There were a couple more of hours before they had to get up. _Why won't he tell me anything? I want to be there for him. What am I thinking? He is Kira, or at least was. I cannot let my emotions in the way of justice. If I get too involved, I might lose everything. _

Raito turned his back on L and hoped everything would go back to the same. _I don't want it to be the same. It was so boring and I hated feeling alone. It doesn't matter. I'm still alone even with sharing everything with L. _He closed his eyes and hoped for it to be better tomorrow.

The next day, L sat in front of the computer still thinking about last night. _Let's think about this. Raito kissed me and got upset that I accused him playing me. Then he was crying and when I apologized, he said that I didn't know why I was apologizing for. What could this all mean?_

Everyone was silent, waiting for L to speak but he just sat there, staring off into space. The teenager sighed annoyed. He knew L figured everyone would just get into work and not wait around. He coughed, "Hmm, Ryuuzaki."

"Yes, Yagami-kun?" L asked without looking at the teenager. He still was trying to figure it out. He didn't understand Raito at all and it drove him mad.

"I think everyone is waiting for you to say something." Raito hissed. _Why isn't he looking at me? Does he find me disgusting now? Please don't say he hates me. I couldn't bare that. Even if his words are all lies, I still consider him my first true friend. _

The detective turned around to face everyone and said in a monotone voice, "Let us catch Kira." He didn't understand why the team needed him to speak all the time. He had something else to think about; Raito. He still couldn't figure out what the kiss meant if it meant anything.

_Why doesn't he show emotions? Maybe if he did I could figure him out. I want him to like me more than a friend. Maybe he is straight. I can't tell with him. He still isn't looking at me. It would seem I ended our friendship with that kiss. Why did I have to kiss him? _Raito glanced around to see everyone working on the case, but his mind was far from the case. Of course, he wanted to catch Kira but his heart was falling apart. He watched his father approach him with a lab top in his hands. He smiled even though he didn't feel like it.

Yagami spoke, "I thought bringing your lab top will make you feel more at home. I brought some clothes too. They are in your room already."

"Thanks dad." Raito replied as he smiled. He didn't want to smile or be polite. He just wanted to find someone to be with him. He turned to look at L. For the first time today, those grayish blue eyes were looking at him. _What is he thinking? Why can't I tell?_

_Does he have information about Kira on the lab top? I will have to check that out. I should do it now but what if he had something private on there. When have I considered other people's privacy? It is him. _L sighed and turned around to stare straight at the computer. He couldn't figure Raito out. Raito was the only person he couldn't figure out. Without glancing over at the teenager, he asked, "What do you have on the lab top?"

_Damn him. He believes I have something about Kira on my lab top. When will he stop thinking me as Kira? _The teenager growled, "School work." He refused to tell what else he has on his computer. He wouldn't want his father to find out what he does in his spare time. The other man didn't spare him a glance. _Why do you do this to me? Don't you see you are breaking my heart? I feel like curling up and sobbing out my pain. He would never see me except as Kira. He will never return my feelings. I should give up but I have never given up before. _

_He is lying. What else does he have on the computer? I should look at it now but maybe he has something not parent friendly. I will have to check it out later when no one is around. This is not like me. I never let other people's feelings in the way. _L sighed and glanced at the teenager who was making his head spin. _Was the kiss real or was it to mess with my head? What are you doing to me, Raito? I could test the meaning behind the kiss. That is what I will do later. _

Raito stared at the computer, not really seeing the information. He knew he should focus on catching Kira and clearing his name. Sadly, his thoughts were on his capturer. He typed but he wasn't paying attention to the information popping up.

"Oh Raito, who is Luke?" Yagami asked as he stared down at the documents.

"Luke?" Raito asked frightened that his father find out. He didn't want his father to know. He was positive that his father would not support him.

"He called a few times. I answered one time. I never heard of him." Yagami explained as he looked up at his son. He never heard his son mention a friend named Luke.

Raito blushed and mumbled, "He is an old friend. I guess he was getting worried that he hasn't heard from me. He got a hold of me last night. I'm sure he won't call at the home anymore." He tried to hide everything from his father. He wouldn't be able to cope if his father disapproved of him.

_He is an excellent lair. If I didn't know better, I would have believed that statement. That makes me wonder about the kiss again. He could pull it off and wanted to fool me. _L looked between father and son. Yagami nodded his head and went back to work. He knew Yagami wouldn't question it again. He wondered why Raito was hiding the fact he was gay from his father. He typed up something on the computer and sent it to the teenager through email.

Hearing a beeping noise, Raito opened his mail to see who was sending him something.

'_Why does Yagami-kun hide the fact he is homosexual?' _

The teenager sighed and turned to look at the detective. This was not the time to ask these type of questions. Also, it was risk. What if he father walked over and saw the email? He deleted the message and whispered for only L to hear, "Ask later. Do not ask while people are around." He turned back to his work. _Well at least he is speaking to me in a way. Maybe I didn't end our friendship. Maybe I can still keep our friendship even though I would like it to be more. _

L glanced at the young man. He saw Raito working but he knew the other wasn't focus on the work. His eyes were showing him that. He turned and looked at everyone hard at work. He knew this was a new Kira they were chasing, but no one would believe him. Of course that was because none of them believed Raito was Kira. He closed his eyes and sighed. He felt a small touch to his hand and he opened his eyes. He stared into honey eyes. _What are you trying to tell me? I cannot figure you out, Raito._

Raito reached for a piece of paper, lightly touching L's hand. As those dark grayish blue eyes looked at him, he felt his heart speed up. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those taunting lips. He wanted to taste the other again. It was heaven the first even though L didn't return the kiss. He wondered what it would feel like if L returned the kiss.

Some time later, L leaned his head back, listening to everyone shifting papers about. He was bored and there was nothing for him to do. Yes, he should be working but he didn't feel like it. He did have a few of the team ask if he was all right. He answered 'yes' to them all. He wanted the day over so he could talk to Raito. He glanced to the clock and sighed, "Everyone has worked hard enough today. Go home and take a break."

"We need to keep our focus on Kira." Yagami argued.

"Yagami-san, there has been no leads as of yet. Also, it will not help if everyone is dragged out. Please go home and rest." L replied without emotion in his voice. He just wanted to tell them to get the hell out, but that wouldn't be like him. He watched as Matsuda grabbed his stuff quickly, leaving the others behind. Aizawa sighed, but got his things, leaving too. Mogi and Yagami were the last to leave. Yagami saying farewell to his son.

_He wants to alone with me. Oh god, stop thinking that way. He just wants to ask personal questions. Well, at least he is asking in front of everyone. _Raito felt his hands sweat and he wiped them off on his pants. He stared at the computer. He didn't want to look at L. He might do something else that he would regret.

"Why does Yagami-kun hide that he is homosexual from his father?" L asked emotionless. He wanted to know. It would depend on the answer whether he would say something in front of Yagami or not.

Sighing deeply, Raito turned his chair and looked at the older man as he answered, "My father doesn't like homosexuals. I guess I do not want him to be disappointed in me."

"Parents should support their children no matter what." L replied.

"Sometimes that doesn't happen. My mom and sister know."

"Why are you with Amane-chan then?"

"It is a cover."

"I thought Yagami-kun would never use others' emotions like that."

"All right! I don't know why I was with her! Stop trying to use it against me! She is the one who found me and wanted to be my girlfriend!" Raito yelled. He was tired being accused of being Kira.

L stood up and walked toward the younger man. He wanted to test something out but he wondered what the reaction would be. _Seventy percent he will be upset with me. Ten percent he would harm me for using him to test out my theory. Twenty percent he will be hurt. But I have to try. _When honey eyes looked at him, he leaned down, sealing Raito's lips into a kiss.

_WHAT! He is kissing me! Oh god, it feels so good. _Raito wanted to demand an answer, but he was too got up into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around L's neck, pulling the other closer. He returned the kiss. _Why is he kissing me? Is this a trap? Who cares. I sure the hell don't. I want him to kiss me, touch me, and make love to me. I would do anything for his attention. _

_He is returning the kiss. I didn't think he would do that. What am I suppose to do now? Oh shit, I am getting hard. _L pulled back, taking Raito's arms off of him. He backed up some. He knew it was wrong. First thing was he was seven years older than the teenager. Second thing was Raito was a suspect. He stared into those dazed eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Raito asked he stared at the older man. What was the detective doing? Didn't he realize what affect he was having on him? He stood up and walked toward the other man. As L backed up against the wall, he figured out the other was playing him and he growled, "Why do you torment me? Why? Why do you play with my emotions?"

L opened his mouth to say something but shut it. He closed his eyes to stop from seeing that hurt in honey eyes. After taking a couple of calming breathes, he opened his eyes and explained, "I thought Yagami-kun was playing me. I had to find out. I did not think he really had feelings for me."

Raito stared at the older man. _He was testing me! How the hell can I be in love with this man! How could he play me like that! _His hands balled up into fists. He threw a fist straight at L. As the older man slammed into the wall, he growled, "You bastard! How could you! If anything, I thought you considered me as a friend but you still test me!"

L wiped his lip that was bleeding. He pushed away from the wall and took a step toward Raito. He hissed, "Do not question me." He kicked Raito which made the young man fly back. The chained pulled him and he landed on the younger man. Before the teenager could punch him, he grabbed Raito's wrists and held them against the floor. He felt Raito's legs kick. Raito was squirming under him. He hissed, "I swear if Yagami-kun tries to harm me again, he will find himself locked in a cell again."

"My father would never let you do that!"

"I am head detective on this case. I will do anything I damn well please."

"I won't let you use my emotions to play me!"

"Does Yagami-kun really have emotions?"

"Everyone does except you!"

L stared down at the squirming boy. He knew he felt an attraction toward the other. He also knew he cared for the other. He whispered, "I do have emotions. I choose not to show them. Yagami-kun hides his emotions and plays a part that everyone wants to see. I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No…"

"You have been playing a part since everyone met you. This is not you at all. You don't want anyone to see the real you." Raito replied as he pulled his wrists free. He sat up, knocking L off of him. He stared into those dark eyes. He whispered, "Do not play me, L. Don't use my emotions to amuse yourself." His heart was breaking even more. He really wanted to be free from this man. He just wanted to be home and away from this case all together. He couldn't take L playing him.

_He thinks I am using his emotions to amuse myself. That isn't true. There is no point in continue this conversation. It is over with. I got it out of my system. Now, it is time to ignore this for good. _L turned around and began to walk toward the stairs, dragging the other man with him. He glanced back when he couldn't move. He saw Raito picking up his lab top. That was something else he wanted to check out. He muttered as he began to walk again, "I want to see what is on Yagami-kun's lab top."

"Suit yourself." Raito hissed. It didn't matter if L saw what was on his computer. There wasn't anything Kira related. All he had was school stuff and some porn. When they got into the bedroom, he set up his lab top and pushed in his password. No one would be able to get into his stuff without the password. He handed it to L as he went through the drawers to find some night clothes. He could take a shower in the morning.

L browsed through the files, seeing a lot of school information. As he hit a file, he wondered what it was. He opened it and sound came out.

'Oh YES! There baby! More! Slap me harder!'

The detective quickly shut it down and stared at the teenager. He whispered, "Yagami-kun likes watching bondage porn?"

Taking off his pants off, Raito turned around and sighed, "Yes. It seems interesting and hot." He pulled night pants on and wiggled his hand to single he needed the cuff off to put on a shirt. After L took the cuff off, he quickly took his shirt off and put a T-shirt on. When the cuff was snapped back on, he jumped onto the bed and took his lab top. He browsed his sites to see what was going on. Then he saw he had an email and clicked on it. He hummed, "Oh, Luke sent me a porn video."

"Yagami-kun's ex sends him porn videos of himself?"

"Oh no. He finds them and sends them to me because he thinks I'll like it." Raito answered as he clicked on the video. He saw one man with blonde hair chained to the bed, him lying on his stomach and his ass sticking out. Another man with black short hair was holding a belt. He commented, "I think you would do that."

L glanced over to see a man with black hair slapping a blonde man with a belt. He shuddered. He glanced to Raito and sighed, "You yell at me for playing with your emotions but you are playing me too."

"I'm not playing with your emotions because you don't any. Besides you already have me in chains." Raito replied as he continued to watch the video.

'Yes. Oh god. Harder. More. Baby, please.'

L shifted on the bed. The moans, whimpers, pants, and screams coming from the lab top was making him horny. He glanced over at the teenager to see his face was pink. He remarked, "Yagami-kun is making himself horny."

"That is the reason looking at porn." Raito replied back, without looking over the detective. He was imagining L has the black hair man beating his behind with the belt. He watched as two fingers entered the blonde man.

'AHHHH! YES! MORE! I NEED MORE! AHHH!'

Raito felt his pants were getting tighter. He glanced down to see a bulge. He needed relief. How was he going to gain that when he was chained to the man he had a crush on? He wanted L to touch him, make him scream. He turned his head to look at L and noticed those dark eyes were on him. He whispered, "Hmmm, could I use the bathroom alone?"

"No. I cannot let Yagami-kun out of my sight."

"I know damn well you have cameras in the bathroom. You can watch me through them." Raito spoke. As he realized what he said, he felt his entire face heat. He bet his ears were even turning red. He turned his head away. He didn't want to see what L was thinking. _He must think I'm a pervert. Yes, I want him but… _His mind stopped thinking as he felt L's hand on his groin, rubbing it through the clothe. He threw his head back and moaned. _What is he doing? Is he playing me again? _

"I believe Yagami-kun can settle his needs right here." L replied as he took his hand away. He saw the black hair man thrust into the blonde man on the video. He had to admit it was turning him on. He was thinking Raito like that. _Stop thinking that way. He is seven years younger than me and he is a suspect to the worse serial killer of all time. _

Raito grabbed L's hand and placed it over the bulge, trying to get the man to please him. When he felt the hand move against the clothe, he whimpered, "More. Oh god, please."

L couldn't think. All he heard was Raito's pleading voice. He grabbed the hem of Raito's pants and pulled them down with his boxers. As he stared down, he saw the teenager's cock. He rubbed across the head, watching as the other buckled upward. Raito tossed his head back. In some part of his mind, he knew he should stop this. _He is young. He doesn't know what he wants. He is too young for me to be doing this to him. _Strangely enough, Raito being a suspect wasn't bothering him as much. He decided to give the boy some relief. He grabbed Raito's cock and stoked it. With his other hand, he played with Raito's balls.

Raito lay down on the bed, tossing his head from side to side. He couldn't believe this was happening. L was jerking him off and it felt amazing. He didn't care that the other was doing this to play with his emotions. _He is touching me. Oh god, he is touching me. I want more. _He moaned, "Lllllllllll."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Angst, OOC, lime.

Pairings: L/Raito.

Summary: During the handcuffs, Raito has a secret. What will L do when he finds out the secret?

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

_What the hell am I doing? I am pushing myself onto a teenager. I should stop this. _L watched as thin hips pushed upward and he felt semen spill over his hand. He stared at the teenager to see sweat running down the perfect face and Raito's face was red. The other man was panting hard, trying to catch his breath. He grabbed some tissues and clean his hand and Raito's stomach off. He sat on his side of the bed, staring at the wall. _What was I thinking? I should not have done that. Raito is a teenager still. He is barely an adult. _

Raito moved closer to the older man as he whispered, "I could take care of your problem." He never thought he would feel so dazed when messing around. He never had sex but he did fool around with his past boyfriends. He swept his hand up L's clothe thigh. He wanted to touch skin.

Slapping the hand away from his thigh, L mumbled, "I should not have done that." He couldn't believe he let his demands win over his mind. He unlocked his cuff and chained Raito to the bed. As he stood up, he whispered, "There are cameras in here. Do not try anything."

"What the hell do you mean you shouldn't have done it! Didn't you like it!" Raito screamed. He was upset. He wanted the other to touch him everywhere. He was going through hell trying to figure out L.

"I am sorry I pushed myself onto Yagami-kun. It will not happen again." L replied in a monotone voice.

"But I wanted you too. You didn't force yourself on me. I want you to do again." Raito retorted. He sat up and stared at the pale man. The other man was silent. What was L thinking? _Why does he do this to me? One moment, I think he returns my feelings, and then the next second I think he doesn't. Why can't he just give me a straight answer? _

_He has no idea what he does to me. He makes me feel things that I thought I have long forgotten. It does not matter. He is a teenager and I'm an adult. I should not let it go this far. _The detective shook his head and sighed, "I am sorry, Yagami-kun, but this will not happen again. It would not work between us."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"There are a lot of reasons. I am only here for this case. Once it is over, I will leave to solve another case. I will not stay in Japan forever. It is better for Yagami-kun to forget about his so called feelings for me."

"My so called feelings! I can't believe you still believe that I am not telling the truth." Raito yelled as he pulled his wrist. He hissed as the cuff cut into his skin. He wanted to punch the other man. He wanted L to understand his emotions. Most of all he wanted L to feel the same way.

"It is Yagami-kun's hormones messing with him." L responded as he headed toward the bathroom. He sighed and shook his head. He entered the bathroom without letting the teenager reply to his comment. He didn't want to hear anything else. If Raito's feelings were true, he wouldn't know what he would do. He had to put an end to this and quick. He turned on the cold water, stripping his clothes. As he jumped into the cold shower, he leaned his head against the tiles and closed his eyes. _He has no idea what he is doing to me. He doesn't feel something for me. It is just his hormones messing with his head. He just wants someone to fool around with. _

In the bedroom, Raito sat there, trying to hold back his tears. How could L think that? He opened himself up only to be rejected. He heard his cell phone ringing and he grabbed it. He answered in a soft voice, trying to hide his distress, "Hello."

"What happened?"

"No hello back?"

"Answer my question, Rai."

"Having man problems like always."

"Sorry man. I know how that goes."

"Luke, I don't know what to do."

"Wow that must be difficult."

"Don't joke. I'm serious."

"Well is he straight?"

"I don't know."

"You're kidding me?"

"I can't tell with him. He doesn't show interest in women or men."

"Wow, he must be good at hiding himself if you can't figure it out."

"Luke, I don't have time for you to joke around with me. He might come back anytime."

"Is it the same feeling as last year?"

"It is stronger than what I felt last year."

"That is good. He isn't some criminal, right?"

"No, he isn't. Luke, I don't want…"

"Yeah, I know, you don't want to hear it. Damn Rai, you almost got yourself caught into something that could have been horrible for you. You are damn well lucky that I came that night or you would have been hurt."

"I know."

"So this guy isn't a criminal. Is he nice?"

Raito lay down on the bed, covering himself up. He stared up at the ceiling thinking about the question. He sighed, "Well he isn't nice to most people, but I understand him. He is a genius too. So I know what it is like."

"Meaning he is like you. He acts all nice when he doesn't care what others say or do."

"No, he isn't. He doesn't act nice or sweet talk to anyone. He tells it how it is."

"Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him. How old is he?"

"I don't know. I know he is older than me."

"Wait, you don't know his damn age. For all you could know that he might be in his forties."

"I doubt he is that old!"

"What is it with you liking older men?"

"Shut up Luke. I don't want to hear about that again."

"I will keep bringing it up until you know not to get involve with that again."

Raito heard the bathroom door open and ogled L's nude chest. He gulped down the lump in his throat. He whispered, "I got to go Luke."

"Wait…"

He hung up before the other can say anything else and turned off his phone. Knowing Luke, the man would keep calling until he talked to him. _He is not looking at me. I wish he would see me for me, not a suspect. That must be why he refuses to do anything with me. _The teenager pulled his boxers and pants up under the sheets. He would leave it alone for now.

"What was Yagami-kun talking about on the phone?" L asked as he got his night clothes on. He refused to look at the boy just in case he lost control again. He would hear about this tomorrow. Watari would demand an answer. He glanced over at the teenager, waiting for an answer.

"Is nothing private?"

"No. Not until you are clear."

"I was talking about you."

"I do hope Yagami-kun did not reveal anything that could ruin this case."

"I'm not stupid. So do not talk to me like I am. I would never reveal the case to anyone except the team."

The detective kept silent as he dressed. He felt eyes on his body but didn't comment. It was going to be very hard being chained to someone that was at least attracted to him. He walked to the bed, cuffing his wrist. He sat down on his side of the bed, pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Do you sleep like that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I do not see the point of Yagami-kun's questions." L replied as he closed his eyes. He usually didn't sleep during a big case, but even he needed some rest. Everyone thought he was a machine and could stay awake forever, but it wasn't true.

Raito lay there, watching the rising and falling of L's chest. He wondered if the older man had a heart. It seemed to him that said man didn't. He rolled over, letting his arm hang behind him, so he wouldn't pull the chain. He stared at the wall thinking about his emotions and also what happened last year. No one knew what happened except Luke. He wasn't about to reveal it to the detective because he feared it would lead to a Kira accusation.

The next day, everyone was tense and it was driving the detective crazy. He watched as Matsuda dropped papers on the floor by Raito feet. Of course, he usually said something but he decided to keep quiet. Raito was the one who snapped and Yagami was now staring at them. It was unnerving. He knew the elderly man wanted to say something. He sighed as he looked at the reports popping onto his computer. _I am positive Raito was Kira, but what could have happened to him during the time he was in the cell? Something changed. _

_Why am I snapping at everyone? I'm starting to act like L. I can't do that. My father will say something shortly if I continue with this kind of behavior. _Raito sighed and closed his eyes, trying to suppress his anger. He wasn't sure what he was angry about. The more he thought about it, he must be angry about being a suspect. He hated that. He wasn't Kira. Everyone believed him except L and that drove him mad. Though he must admit, his thought pattern was the same as Kira's. _What am I thinking? I'm not him. I would remember something like that. It must be the accusations. _

"Everyone please take a lunch break. The information is not going anywhere." L spoke up as he felt the tension rise. Everyone including Yagami left without questioning it. He turned and sighed, "Yagami-kun has been snapping all day long."

"Sorry." Raito hissed. Didn't L realize he was tired of the games? He just wanted to be clear, so he could go home. He couldn't handle the rejection L was giving him. He wanted to know how L felt. He stood up and walked behind L. The chain was jiggling. He laid his hands on L's shoulders. He felt the other man tense by the touch. He rubbed the detective's shoulders, easing the tension. He whispered, "I don't understand you."

"Yagami-kun is not supposed to understand me."

"Friends should know each other."

"What does Yagami-kun wish to know? He could ask, but it does not mean I will answer him."

Before Raito could ask his questions, Watari came in the room with a tray of sweets. The elderly man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. With a blush on his face, Raito pulled his hands away from L's shoulders. Sitting down, he looked down at his feet. They seemed more interesting than what Watari's eyes were speaking.

"It is good that the team has left. We need to talk." Watari spoke as he looked between the two.

L sighed, "I was wondering when Watari would talk about last night." He turned his chair around, pulling the chain and stared at his caretaker.

Watari began his speech, "First of all, what were you thinking, Ryuuzaki? He is a teenager, way too young for you."

"He didn't force me into anything." Raito growled as he raised his head and stared at the elderly man.

"Second thing he is a suspect." Watari continued ignoring Raito's remark.

L tilted his head and placed his thumb on his lower lip, thinking about what to say and what not to. He should tell the elderly man to mind his own business, but Watari had two good points. He sighed, "It will not happen again."

"It better not happen again or I will be forced to inform Yagami-san." Watari threatened.

Raito jumped from his seat and yelled, "You can't tell my dad any of this! He will throw me out of his house and I will be homeless!"

"I am sure Yagami-kun could go through college and find a great job with NPA." L replied as he turned his head to look at the younger man.

"You don't understand! Dad could easily make sure I never get a job with the NPA!" Raito screamed and then turned to Watari begging, "Please do not say a word to my dad."

Watari stared into those honey eyes and felt horrible for bringing that topic up. It would seem the young Yagami was really scared of his father finding out his sexuality. He looked at his ward to see the man was studying Raito. He sighed, "Very well. I will not inform Yagami-san but I do not want this to continue."

"As I said, it will not happen again." L replied staring at Raito. _He is really scared of what his father would do. I even feel sorry for him. _He watched as Watari set down the tray and left the room. He turned around to face the computer. He glanced to the tray to see some real food. Placing it on the table next to Raito, he spoke, "I believe this is for Yagami-kun."

"Thanks." Raito muttered as he started to eat the soup. It was good and it was something he could eat without thinking about throwing it back up. If he didn't start to eat, he was sure L would force some food down his throat. He glanced at the older man to see L was busy eating the sweets. He asked, "Is sweets all you ever eat?" He was curious about the detective and he hoped he would get some answers from said man.

L paused in eating his cheesecake and thought about the question. _Is it a way to find a weakness from me? But what could be a weakness in my eating habits? _He glanced from the corner of his eye at the teenager to see what expressions were on that perfect tan face. There was nothing but curiosity written on the face. He mumbled around his fork, "Of course, I eat other food. I just prefer my sweets."

"How old are you?" Raito asked as he remembered his conversation with Luke last night. He thought L was older than him but not too much. Then again, Luke was right and he could be wrong. He had to know.

L turned his chair to face the curious teenager and thought about what he got himself into. He could ignore the question and sit there. Did Raito really want to be his friend? Or was this a way to make him let his guard down? He muttered, "Twenty-four but I'll be twenty-five this year."

"I was right. You aren't that much older than me." Raito spoke happily. L wasn't too old for him. Now the only problem was to get L to like him back. He decided to ask, "Are you straight or homosexual?"

Blinking his eyes at the young man, L decided to ignore that question all together. He wasn't going to open himself up that much to his suspect. He might feel attraction for the other but he refused to fall prey to Kira and he was sure the teenager was Kira at one point and might be Kira again.

Raito sat there waiting for an answer but the detective was silent. _Did I push him too far? Why isn't he answering? I guess that question is too personal for a man like L. But I want to know. I usually can tell with people but I can't tell with him. _Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer, he teased, "So you are bi-sexual." He watched amused as L spilt out some cake. He smiled as those dark grayish blue eyes looked at him.

"I have never thought about my sexuality." L answered and groaned in annoyance. He realized he answered Raito's question when he didn't want to. _Raito being around me is making me say things that usually I would never reveal. _

Raito sat there happy that he got that information. It meant L could like him back. He stood up and span L's chair around. Before the detective could ask him questions, he started to massage L's shoulders. He mumbled, "I guess I always knew. Girls would flock to me and I didn't find any of them attractive. But once in a while I would see a guy and I would find him attractive." He didn't know why he was telling L his secrets, but he wanted to trust the other.

The detective stared at the computer screen and wondered about this piece of information. It wasn't concerning the Kira case. He didn't know what to say or do. He was never put in a position like this before. He never had someone attracted to him. He realized that some way Raito was attracted to him. The door opened and the task force came in.

Yagami stared at his son and their leader. He asked, "What is going on?" He didn't understand why his son was rubbing L's shoulders.

L glanced up to see fear written on Raito's face before it disappeared quickly. He decided to let the boy answer the question. After all, it was Raito who decided to rub his shoulders. He didn't ask for it.

"Well, L's shoulders were sore. I thought giving him a massage will help ease the tension." Raito lied. He didn't want his father to find out. He didn't know how his father would take it.

Yagami raised an eyebrow and watched his son sit down. He glanced to their leader and wondered about L. _Is L trying to seduce my son to get him to confess? I hate to think it but L has shown he would do anything to win. I could ask Raito but I do not want to ask in front of L. _Before he could speak, a loud pitch scream came. He turned to see Misa run into the room and sat on his son's lap. He did ponder what kind of relationship his son had with Misa. He showed no interest in her even though she was very attractive.

"Guess what my dear Raito. I got this great shoot. Isn't that wonderful?" Misa babbled. She turned to face Raito and asked, "Can we have a date?"

"I have to work on the case to clear our names." Raito replied, holding back his annoyance. He didn't want to ruin his cover, but he was really getting tired of Misa. Why didn't he pick someone else? But wasn't it Misa who found him?

"It would be good for Yagami-kun to have a date with his girlfriend." L spoke as he stood up.

Misa jumped up and clapped her hands as she said happily, "See even Ryuuzaki thinks we should have a date."

"Of course, I must attend the date." L responded.

Pouting, Misa mumbled, "Pervert." She ignored the detective and pulled on Raito's arm. He dragged both boys out of the main room and up the stairs.

Raito stopped suddenly and asked, "Can we go to the roof?"

L was ready to ask why they needed to go to the roof. Sadly, he was pulled along with Raito to the roof. He didn't like being in a place that had no cameras. He stared at the two. _Could this be a way to kill me? No. Raito would die along with me if they try to push me off the roof. I should be safe. _

"Why did my Raito bring me to the roof?" Misa asked as she grabbed a hold of Raito's arm.

Pushing Misa back, Raito sighed. He didn't know what to do. He muttered, "Misa, I have something to tell you."

"Oh my Raito wants to tell Misa that he loves her. Misa is so happy." Misa babbled.

"Misa."

"Yes."

"I'm gay. I don't love you." Raito quickly ranted. As those golden eyes looked at him confused, he spoke calmly, "I'm so sorry for using you. I didn't want my father to find out about me being homosexual. He wouldn't like it. I used you as a cover."

Misa stood there as her heart was breaking apart. She glanced to the detective to see him looking around, refusing to look at them. She looked back at the man she loved. She tilted her head and stared into those warm honey eyes, trying to read them. They were serious looking. She sighed sadly. She asked, "Do you have someone?" She wanted the other to be happy even if it didn't involve her.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Raito answered, "Sadly no." He waited for what Misa would do. He retorted, "I understand that you hate me. I'm sorry."

"Misa could never hate Raito. It should be Misa who should be sorry. I never asked if Raito wanted to be with Misa." Misa whispered as she lowered her head. She peeked through her bangs at the detective and Raito. She noticed Raito was looking at him. She lifted her head and mumbled, "Misa will help Raito anyway Misa can. Misa will be happy to be his cover for his father."

"I should never ask you do that."

"Do not worry. Misa does not mind. Misa will be Raito's cover, so his father won't be mad at him." Misa replied as she grabbed a hold of Raito's arm. She dragged the two guys down the stairs, toward her room.

After listening to Misa rant, Raito learned L was depressed. The older man was depressed that he wasn't Kira. He was anger and threw a punch. Of course, the chain pulled him with L. They were fighting. Now, sitting in the main room, he felt his lip hurt. He watched as the task force sat there, staring between them. Watari came in and handed him an ice pack. He watched as the elderly man tried to give one to L but said man denied it. He stared at L, seeing a bruise on the older man's face. He felt guilty for hitting the other. He spoke, "Ryuuzaki." From the corner of his eye, he saw everyone staring at them. _He wouldn't want to be with me. He thinks I'm a mass-murderer. He would never return my feelings. _

L turned his chair to face the teenager. He watched as Raito put the ice pack on his lower lip. He didn't say a word. He didn't want to speak. He just wanted to be alone. Too bad, he had to chain himself to his suspect. Still, he couldn't stop thinking about last night. He wanted more of the teenager and that was a scary thought. He turned back to face the computer. It didn't seem like Raito was going to say anything else. He mumbled loud enough for the team to hear, "Everyone go home. It is getting late." No one questioned him. They all left even Yagami left quickly and didn't even say a farewell to his son. He stood up and sighed, "I believe we can have an early night."

Raito didn't say a word. He stood up and followed the detective up the stairs to their room. He didn't have anything to say. What could he say? The other man didn't see him anything else except Kira. He entered the room and sighed. He heard his cell phone ringing loudly and he sighed. He walked over to the night stand, hanging up on the person on the other end.

"That was rude."

"It was only Luke."

"Your ex seems pretty close to you."

"He is the only one I can talk to."

"It seems maybe he still likes Yagami-kun."

Raito turned to face the detective and laughed. It was the first time someone made him laugh for real. He always faked his laughs, to fit in. He chuckled, "Doubt that. We only were together because we hated to be alone."

"So, he is a friend to Yagami-kun."

"I wouldn't really call him a friend either." Raito replied. He didn't know what to call Luke. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. He continued to speak, "He is just someone I could talk to about my sexuality without worrying what he would say or do."

L jumped onto the bed and stared at the teenager. It must be hard for the other man to hide his true self all the time. Of course, it was Raito's choice to hide that fact about himself. Shaking his head, he muttered, "It seems Luke is a friend to Yagami-kun."

The teenager looked up and smiled sadly. Turning his head before L could see his eyes on him, he retorted, "That isn't true. Luke and I aren't friends."

"Yagami-kun and Luke talks about things no one else knows about. He is Yagami-kun's close friend." L replied, trying to hide his anger. What was he angry about Luke? He glanced to the teenager to see Raito's shoulders shake.

"We were never friends. We talk to each other because there is no one else. If we had others, we wouldn't speak to each other at all." Raito chuckled. He turned to face L.

L shook his head. He didn't understand any of it. He didn't understand Raito relationship with Luke. He didn't understand why he got so angry about them being together. He went to his side of the bed and sat there, holding his legs close to his chest. Some rest might clear his mind.

Turning around to face the detective, Raito ran his finger over one of L's bruise. When dark grayish blue eyes opened, he whispered, "See it from my point of view. I am not Kira but my only friend wishes to see me as Kira." He leaned forward and kisses L's face. Pulling back, he laid his head against L's chest, pushing the legs down.

"Yagami-kun." L growled in warning.

"I do not care what Watari says. If you didn't want me like that, you would have locked me away already." Raito whispered.

"Maybe I should lock Yagami-kun in another room." L replied as he glared down at Raito's head. The other man only moved closer to him.

"You like that. Watching me. I bet you get off on it." Raito muttered as he hide his smile from the older man. He wanted to get a rise out of L.

L pushed the teenager off of his person and glared. He growled, "Yagami-kun will not try anything. So help me I will lock him away."

Raito sat there, trying to figure if L was telling the truth. He didn't want to be locked in a cell again. The only thing that kept him sane was L's voice. He leaned forward and whispered, "If you want to lock me away, and then do it. I know you feel something. Even if it is attraction."

Before L could say anything, Watari walked in and said, "I thought this would not happen again." He usually minded his own business. It was L's life. But Raito was a teenager. He didn't think it would work between them. He didn't want to see the teenager hurt in the end.

Raito turned to look at the elderly man and spoke, "It was me, not him." He couldn't stand that Watari thought it was L. L wasn't forcing him to do anything he didn't want to. He didn't understand why it was so bad for him and L to be together. He turned to look at L and saw he was thinking. Before he knew it, he was locked to the bed post again. He growled, "Why do you keep locking me to the bed?"

L stood up and walked to the door. He needed to keep his mind focus. Raito was a teenager and didn't know what he was doing. It was too bad there was a gap in their ages. It might have worked between them. To his surprise, the turn off wasn't about the other man being a suspect. He muttered, "Yagami-kun should get some rest." He walked out the door with Watari following behind him. When they got to the main room, he spoke, "Watari should mind his own business. I do not need protecting."

"He is a teenager. L, you should be doing anything to him." Watari spoke. He never spoke against L before, but now seemed he had to.

L turned to face his caretaker and sighed, "I know his age."

"It could also be a trap to gain your trust and end your life."

"I believe I told Watari that this would be my last case."

"I never thought you would give up the L title."

"I never said I would give it up. This case will cost my life."

"Do not talk like that. You might…"

"I have this feeling that this case will be the end of me." L cut off his caretaker. He smiled bitterly. He sighed, "I have been a selfish man. I always was and always will. Please do not interfere again." He headed back to his room. This case will end him. Maybe he should let things happen. It might be a good idea to get close to Raito. If Raito were emotionally tied to him, maybe the other man would admit defeat in the end. _That is the best way at the moment. I will make sure he is emotionally tied to me. _


End file.
